


Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Grace (Pokemon)

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, various - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hypnosis, MILFs, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triple Penetration, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Relationships: Saki | Grace/ Sleeper | Hypno, Serena (Pokemon)/ Sleeper | Hypno
Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Grace (Pokemon)

**If you haven't seen the one with Serena, I suggest you go check it out. This is the sequel to that story.**

Serena was missing for who knows how long and everyone that knew her were extremely worried as to where she might have gone. None of them were more worried than her own mother, Grace.

Hearing about her daughter going missing, she was afraid of what might have happened to her daughter and who might've done it. She was worried sick, but had no idea what to do. What could she do anyways? She wasn't a Pokemon trainer and her daughter had pretty strong Pokemon, so what could she do?

She sighs as she begins to walk upstairs. However, what she didn't know was that there was something outside casting Hypnosis on the Ryhorn and Fletchling outside before heading for the sliding door.

As she walked down the hall, she stopped at Serena's room. She went inside and walked over to her bed before picking up something. It was a copy of her performance outfit. Dress, choker, stockings and shoes all there except for the pearls. She bought it in case something might happen to the one she gave Serena and could give her that to replace it.

She didn't like it, but it made her daughter happy and she had to admit that it looked good on her. She sighed as she placed it down and sat on the bed, thinking.

'Oh, my poor baby, where could you have gone?' She thought to herself out of worry.

Then she heard something downstairs. Grace seemed confused, especially since she was the only one in the house... or so she believed. Maybe something just fell? Despite that possibility, she was cautious and quietly headed for the door, opening it by just a crack and looking outside in the hall.

She didn't see anything at first which was a bit of a relief for her, but she had to be sure. She stepped out quietly and looked down the hall, then turned to look the other way. Still the coast seemed clear, though, she couldn't be too careful.

She was about to continue downstairs, but was stopped when she spotted a pendant right in front of her. Before she could react, she immediately fell into a trance. A Hypno had broken into the house and was now preforming Hypnosis on her, taking control with almost no effort whatsoever.

Her eyes turned pink and that's when he knew that she was under his control fully and smirked. Then his attention turned to the bedroom, seeing the dress on the bed and had an idea brought into his head. Pulling his pendant back, he pointed towards the dress.

**"Change into that dress."**

Grace didn't even hesitate to walk into the room and he walked away from the door and waited for a second as he heard the dropping and shuffling of clothes. He thought that he already saw Serena in that dress so he could handle it and looked back to see her, boy was he wrong.

When he looked back, he almost lost it. Serena looked hot with her curvy young body, but Grace was an irresistible looking milf. Since the dress was specifically made for younger girls, it was pretty small on her body, and her body was far more well-endowed than her daughter's.

Serena's had a large G-cup rack her mother, Grace had a big J-cup that pushed against the dress and showed even more cleavage, you could even see a bit of her areola. The stockings looked even tighter on her due to her even thicker thighs. She looked so sexy that he started to wonder what her daughter would look like when she grew up.

She walked forward towards him as he got to watch her boobs bounce in all her glory. That was something that made it even harder to contain himself.

Hypno stared at her for a bit, then noticed that he already had an erection. And boy it was sticking out and would be completely noticeable. No way would he be able to sneak out so easily. And so he thought, his pals can wait a bit and couldn't hold himself back anymore.

With a smile he walked forward and took two handfuls of Grace's large breasts, squeezing them through the dress. She twitched a bit before he started playing with her rack, moving them up and down a bit while squeezing them a bit more, even pinching the nipples a bit. They were so big that he could barely get his fingers around them.

He enjoyed the softness of then and continued to play with them for a bit as he saw her mouth open a bit. He felt her nipples through the dress began to get hard already, which he enjoyed feeling. He took a hand away and held his pendant up and activated Hypnosis.

Like with Serena, he wanted to be extra secure, and this milf began to fall further into the mind control while her breast was being groped. He did this for a little bit, making sure that it sinks in and when was sure, put the pendant away and took his hand away from her chest.

Then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist, took her head, and kissed her lips, inserting his tongue straight away to attack her territory. Her boobs pressed against his chest as he leaned further into her.

Then he brushed his fingers down her back, down straight to her waist. He then grabbed her ass and started rubbing it through the dress. Since it was so tight on her, it easily could be felt through the thin skirt.

He played with her asscheeks, rubbing them up and down, squeezing them and pulling them apart before pressing them back together. Then he removed his mouth from hers and stepped back a bit. Then he sent another command into her mind.

**"Get down and open wide."**

Grace, without any hesitation, got on her knees and opened her mouth. The Hypno stepped forward and positioned his large penis towards her face and grabbed her head before thrusting right in and making her gag moments afterwards. He waited for a second to allow her to adjust before pulling back all the way to his tip before thrusting back in.

He repeated doing so over and over again, listening to her muffled and gagged moaning as he hit the back of her throat several times. He enjoyed the feeling of her mouth, especially how her tongue brushed across his shaft with each thrust. He started to get an idea of where Serena inherited that feature from.

A part of him did feel shame, especially since he was hogging the milf to himself for the time. But he figured that he could have some time for himself and his pack still had her daughter to have fun with. And who could resist this hot of a body?

He started to feel his limit and sped up with his thrusts. Then he finally started cumming in her mouth as she began swallowing his load. He held her head for a little bit as it was taking a while before he finally had stopped cumming.

Then he pulled out as she panted a bit before he took a look. Grace had swallowed every bit of his load without letting a single drop escape, leaving none left in her mouth. Hypno smirked at this and was impressed that she managed to do so when her daughter didn't seem to be capable of doing so.

Then he grabbed her arms and made her stand up before wrapping them around his fluffy neck. He reached his hand down and pulled up her skirt before moving his hand into her panties and started rubbing her wet vagina which made her moan a bit and become more wet.

He was rubbing for a few minutes, loving the feeling not only her private area, but also the feeling of his hand between her thighs. He continued to rub while listening to her voice echo through the empty house of which no one would be able to hear her. Not even the still sleeping Pokemon outside.

While doing this, Hypno looked towards Serena's room and got an idea in his head. And so he removed his hand from her pussy before licking his fingers, tasting her juices and loving the taste. After that he looked towards her eyes and saw she was still under control but decided to be safe.

He stepped back a bit and took out his pendant before waving it in front of Grace, casting more Hypnosis. Making her fall further into his control, making sure she couldn't break out. He was always cautious and with good reason to be and the smartest of his pack for a reason.

After making sure he was secure, he picked his newly captured milf up by her legs and wrapped them around his waist before moving her panties and skirt to expose her aligning his member with her entrance. He then grabbed her buttcheeks and began to push inside of her.

She moaned from feeling him enter. She wasn't a virgin, but the Hypno's cock was just so big that it still had some restriction despite that until he hit her cervix. He loved the feeling of how tight she was and took notice of how she felt more unused than he thought.

With a body like hers he would've expected her to have sex often with her husband, in which he was afraid that she would feel overused. Grace felt as though she had only done this once before and no more than even that. He could only imagine how many years she's gone to waste.

None the less, he pulled out until it was just the tip before thrusting back in as she moaned out, feeling his member go right back in. Then he continued to pull out and thrust back repeatedly, her voice being music to his ears. He took pleasure in her tightness and getting to use her after not having sex for who knows how long.

It made him feel bad after learning that, but also felt great that he could take pleasure in being able to fuck her while she was still fresh. He squeezed her ass while her large boobs pushed against his chest as well as her lips rubbing against it.

While doing so, he turned and began walking to the door to her daughter's room and walked right into it all while keeping his rhythm of thrusting with each step. He stopped right in front of the bed and continued to thrust his member into her entrance.

He stood in front of the bed as the juices from the milf began to leak onto the sheets, drops staining them. Then he pushed her down onto the bed, pressing her back against the mattress as he continued to roughly pound into her pussy, now staining the skirt of the dress with her juices.

Her moans were still heard before he pulled back a bit, making her loosen her arms around his neck. He pulled the dress down, releasing her large tits to bounce freely. Seeing this he grabbed both of them as his fingers sank into her flesh, playing with them while still thrusting.

Squeezing them, pulling them, squishing them together and pinching the nipples with much glee. Maybe enjoying them a bit too much. Then he took one of his hands away before leaning down and began sucking on the nipple while listening to her moan even louder.

Serena's boobs were big and nice to suck on, but Grace's beat hers by a long shot. Even her mother's nipples felt bigger than hers. Hypno believed he made the right decision to capture the milf as well since his pack would definitely be happy to have her.

He took great pleasure in forcing the milf into getting in her daughter's dress, violating her in such, and now fucking her in her daughter's room in her very bed. Though he got more excited to think about what Serena would look like when older.

He especially loved to suck the boobs that her daughter once feast upon. It was still technically selfish of him to have her to himself, but he'd be taking her to his pack after he released inside her at least once. With all the loud moaning coming from her, he expected that maybe the neighbors could hear, but it didn't seem like he had any reason to worry yet.

Even so, he stopped sucking Grace's nipple and went to take advantage of her open mouth, kissing her once more. Her moans became muffled as he swirled his tongue about her mouth once again while continuing to thrust into her begging pussy.

She came from all the rough fucking, her juices stained the skirt even more as he didn't bother to stop. Hypno continued to violate her mouth and cunt with no remorse or even a care in the world. He was coming close to his limit and was ready to fill her up with what he got in hopes to have her impregnated first.

As such, his thrusting sped up as her muffled moaning became somewhat louder. The only sounds that could be heard through the house was Grace's muffled moaning, the creaking of the bed, and the wet slapping of skin while no one was around to know anything or stop it.

He finally reached his limit and fired his load into her womb as he stuffed his member deep into her, staying in that position with his lips still covering hers. They remained like that for a second as he was coming for a bit, having saved up more than he thought.

Some was starting to leak, but by time it did, he finally was finished. Hypno released Grace's lips and saw that she was both panting and her eyes were half-open. Clearly her mind was still blank, but her body was exhausted from how hard he went on her.

He figured that he had done enough for now and unwrapped her arms and legs from him as he pulled out of her and got up from the bed. Moments afterwards, she squirted a bit of his cum that thankfully didn't land on the bedsheets and on the dress she was still wearing as it would be a bigger pain to get it off of that.

Thankfully he found some tissues that he was able to use to clean it up so no one would be able to find it, though some was still leaking from her snatch. He just moved the panties back to cover it so that it wouldn't be a pain to deal with later and even covered her rack with the dress.

Now that, that wasn't a problem, he still wanted to be secure so he took out his pendant once more. Then he waved it in her face, casting her even more under hypnosis. He didn't want to take any chance no matter how much she seemed to be controlled, like with her daughter.

Grace's mind seemed far gone after that point and she wasn't able to think straight anymore. All she could think about now was serving the Pokemon as his slave while he was her master. She couldn't grasp the concept that she was in her daughter's dress while getting fucked in her room on her bed because her thoughts were mostly blank.

**"Get up, and come with me."**

Hypno gave her a command, to which she did her best to follow up on it. She managed to get out of the bed, but her legs were wobbly and she stumbled each time she walked. He sighed, considering the fact he went pretty hard on her, knowing that it was practically his fault.

Therefore, he decided to help her walk down the hall and outside through the back. She stumbled along the way entirely but he enjoyed having a view of her breasts jiggling because of it. Thankfully it seemed the Pokemon out there were still asleep and that made it more easy for him to take her out without being noticed by anything or anyone.

It did still take a while to get into the clear because she couldn't move fast, but it usually was always best to take the slow as rushing usually doesn't end well. Eventually, he made sure they were far enough into the forest, taking a look back and seeing that the house wasn't in sight.

Seeing that he smirked and knew that no one would be able to see them now so he reached down and pulled the skirt of the dress Grace was wearing up and grabbed her panties before pulling them down. After he made her step up to remove the panties, he discarded them in the forest, finding no reason to keep them since no one would see her still leaking from his cum.

He got her and him to start moving again even though she was still stumbling a bit, but he couldn't care less. It was taking a little bit longer than expected, but it was far which was a good sign. He eventually began to see his friends in the distance and saw what he expected them to be doing.

Two Hypnos had Serena on her hands and knees, her mouth and pussy being pounded by their cocks while she was in her performance dress which was cleaned after last time. Her muffled moans could be heard as her boobs were bouncing back and forth with each thrust they did.

As for the rest, they didn't seem to be around which was strange, but he didn't mind it and thought they'd be around later. He walked over and decided to wait until they were done first. They seemed to be having their fun at the moment.

Hypno could wait and was enjoying the view, Grace on the other hand wasn't able to understand that she was watching her own daughter being fucked by two Pokemon. The leader reached his hand down and grabbed the milf's breast and started massaging it while he was waiting, getting her excited before then.

The other two sped up with their thrusts, going harder on the younger girl as she came from the rough fucking. After a bit, they started cumming in her, filling her up again. Her womb filled up like it has been before wile she was swallowing a lot into her stomach as some was leaking out.

One pulled out of her mouth, but the one in her pussy stayed there for a little bit. Her mouth was held closed until he knew she swallow the last of his semen. When he knew she was finished, he let go and allowed her to pant as the other pulled out, leaving her pussy to leak.

They let go of her and she fell to the ground, laying there panting and leaving them satisfied with their work. Their leader saw and sighed a bit before clearing his throat which gained their attention.

"Oh, you're back. Did you get her like you said?" One of them asked.

"You bet." Then he showed them Grace.

"Oh, shit... she's even hotter than I thought." Another one of them says as they got boners once again.

"Yeah, so this is her mother?" The two approached her. "Damn, if her mother looks this sexy, who knows what she'll look like later on." Then one went behind and took a hold of her breasts. "Even these are bigger."

"Well, you can have your fun with this one if you want. Take care." The leader says while walking away.

Another came up and took a hold of her ass through the skirt. The two Hypnos took their time enjoying Grace's body to its finest before getting to the best part, taking playing with her ass and boobs. The one in front of her started dominating her mouth while the other placed his mouth on her neck.

Their tongues assaulted her body along with playing with her assets and pushed her further into lust and arousal. They pulled down the dress, allowing her boobs to be free and moved their mouths down to suck her nipples, taking their sweet time in the process, loving their new toy.

After a bit of sucking, they pulled off and pulled up her skirt before one picked her up and aligned his member with her entrance while the other aligned his with her asshole, then without hesitation, they both pushed right in, hearing her moan out loudly.

It was clear that she had never done anal before as her ass not only felt unused, but like it wasn't even used at all. The Hypnos didn't care, they loved getting the feeling of something fresh to release their fantasies on. Grace at that point wasn't coming back to her senses anytime soon and the only thing she could think about was being pounded by the Pokemon.

They pulled back and thrusted back in repeatedly as her moaning was loud enough for anything else nearby to hear, but there wasn't anything nearby to hear her. They pounded away at her entrances as her body refused to fight back and couldn't even if she wanted to.

She was surrounded by Pokemon who were several times more powerful than her. Her body was also loving the fact that she was being pounded by the large penises that gave her more attention and pleasure than her pervious husband. Clearly she hadn't had attention for years.

The lead Hypno was standing by watching them go at it with the milf while listening to her moaning mixed with the sound of slapping skin. Seeing such got him hard once more and knew he still had some left in him. He didn't want to interrupt the boys since they were waiting for some time.

He turned towards the younger girl who was still on the ground and figured that he could use some more relieving with their other 'mate'. So he walked over to Serena and picked her up by the waist and aligned his member with her asshole.

"Seems this hole wasn't used yet today. Let's fix that."

Then he pushed into her bum as she moaned with her tongue sticking out. He didn't take time for her to adjust as he started thrusting back and forth, her moans being music to his ears. Despite how much she been pounded she was still tight and felt good to bang.

Her mother may be sexier than her, but she was still sexy herself at her age. That's something he enjoyed about her and her mother. Maybe if he wanted, he could find some more beautiful and sexy human girls out there to turn into him and his pack's toys. That he could think about later.

The Hypnos were going on for several minutes, loving the sounds of Serena and Grace's moaning while fucking them. In their eyes, this is a victory for them because not only did they get away with kidnapping two girls without being noticed, but no one even knows it was them.

Besides there was other Hypnos besides them out in the wild. Even if anyone found out, they'd need to find out which ones specifically which would take ages. And with them constantly changing places, it would be even more impossible. After all, how exactly would they find a specific pack of Hypno that could be just anywhere?

And besides, Serena and Grace were now permanently under their control and were also their sex slaves for however long they wanted. If possible, maybe even see them get pregnant which could be possible despite being different species.

After a bit, the Pokemon began to speed up as the girl moaned louder from how much harder they started to go on them. They had even came a bit from the pounding since the pleasure they were feeling from it was skyrocketing with each thrust from the large cocks.

The two Hypnos pounding Grace then started cumming inside both her holes filling her up to the brim. Her stomach began to grow from the amount that entered her body, bloating it a bit before they finally came to a stop.

Then their leader began releasing his load into Serena's asshole. As he was filling her up, her belly began to bloat like it has once before. She started to look about two months pregnant before he stopped as he had released enough into her.

Serena and Grace's faces showed rolled up eyes, panting with their tongues out, and completely broken. The Hypnos pulled out, the mother's two holes leaking severally with cum as her daughter's asshole was the one to start leaking. This didn't faze the Pokemon since this was nothing really new to them.

Now that they had their fun, they started to leave the area with the girls in their arms. The rest of their pack was still waiting after all and they couldn't keep their waiting any longer. Especially since they now had a new girl toy that had a body they would love to have fun with.

(Next Day)

As of now Serena and Grace were currently stripped naked and were pressing their boobs against each other, pleasuring the cock of the Hypno between them while licking it as best they could. Their eyes were still glowing which meant they still hadn't broken free and definitely wouldn't at all.

Meanwhile two other Hypnos were currently behind them, thrusting into their pussies. Their moans were filling the air as they kept their focus on licking and squishing their tits together. Sometimes they'd even take turns sucking on the tip as it would harden from their progress.

The pack of Pokemon had really did good on making sure they were made obedient and would listen to their every command. Once they were a mateless mother and a preforming daughter would lived their lives without much worry for anything and now they were sex slaves who only think about their masters.

Their minds about were void of any other thought other than giving pleasure to the large members pleasuring them back. Sure Serena's tits were nothing compared to her mother's, but even with Grace's larger rack, they still loved the feeling of both of them.

After a bit, the Hypno between them started firing his semen which covered their faces and chests as they tried to get as much they could into their mouths. They swallowed most of it before the other eventually started cumming inside of them.

Once again, they were both being filled up. It was going on for a while before the two Pokemon eventually stopped and pulled out of them. Their pussies somehow were still tight and the group of Hypno loved that fact, especially how good they felt.

(Few Days Later)

This day, the Hypnos weren't using their dicks just yet. Right now, they had the girls still naked and were doing something else arousing. They each had a Hypno licking and sucking their pussies, two were sucking their breasts, and one that was dominating their mouths and tongues. Safe to say, Serena and Grace had mouth covering their bodies.

After days of fucking them, the Pokemon wanted to know their tastes. Their juices, their saliva, even see if they had breastmilk yet. When liquid entered the mouths of the Hypnos, they got excited and started gleefully drinking their boobmilk.

Sometimes the Hypnos would separate from their lips, but still coiled their tongues with their own before connecting their lips again. They loved the vibrations from the muffled moaning as a result of the results from their pals' work.

And finally, they came several times into the mouths of the ones sucking their vaginas. Their clits were also getting sucked since the mouths covered their crotch entirely, digging their tongues inside of them in order to arouse them even more.

(Next Few Days)

The had the girls back in the performance dresses and were back to gangbanging them. Grace was being pounded in her pussy, ass and mouth. Hands were on her head, squeezing her asscheeks and pulled her arms back as she took all three Pokemon cocks at the same time.

Serena was also being triple penetrated, except she was on her back when they did so and her boobs were the ones being squeezed. When they were, some breastmilk leaked from her nipples, some squirting out every once in a squeeze.

It was clear that her daughter had done it before, but it was her mother's first time doing such a thing. None the less, both their bodies were enjoying being used in such a way. Their loud muffled moaning filling the air but no one to hear them at all.

The Pokemon started releasing their loads into all their holes, filling them up like they have been before. Again, their bellies grew a bit, but it wasn't too noticeable.

(Some More Days)

They now had Serena on top of Grace as the two of them were licking a penis between their faces. Two others were behind them, pounding their entrances while they were doing so. They seemed to come up with more ways to enjoy having sex with them, or in their case 'mate' with them.

However, it didn't matter how many times they were banged, they always felt virgin tight which they enjoyed since they didn't want to worry about leaving their holes gaped. Not to mention, their mouths were trained after they've been sucking off so much.

The sight of seeing the daughter on top of her mother while their breasts pressed against each other was a scene that turned the Pokemon on even more. Odd positioning aside, they kept thrusting into them as much as they could.

Eventually, they sped up with thrusts and the Hypno in front of them grabbed Serena's head and stuffed his dick into her mouth and started thrusting in at the same speed. They were close and they felt the girls release on their members so they got ready to fill them up once more.

The Hypnos then began to release in their pussies, while the one in front started cumming in Serena's mouth as he pulled back a bit and some started leaking out into Grace's mouth. When he was done he pulled out and pushed her head down to make her kiss her mother, some cum still leaking out of their lips a bit.

As soon as the other Hypnos saw their excess semen start to leak out, they pulled out and allowed them to gush out. They then released them and allowed them to fall on their side, panting and arms around each other. They found that a bit cute, despite the fact that their entrances were still squirting out their semen.

(Several Weeks Later)

They didn't know if the news got out to the public about Grace's disappearance, but it didn't really matter to anyone in the pack. As far as they knew, they could save them the trouble and believe she was gone with no way to find her. After all, they made sure to leave no trace when they did kidnap their victims.

What were the Hypnos doing right now? Well they were currently standing in the middle of the forest. Their leader was taking a while to get Serena and Grace ready, though they didn't blame him since they had an idea as to why it took a while to begin with.

He finally arrived with the two in tow and were finally happy to see them now. You'd expect them to be bored about wanting to do them in the performance dresses, but they didn't care since they couldn't get any other outfits without getting spotted and they still looked hot in them.

Right now, they were put in the dresses, but there was something different. They were currently pregnant and it seemed like they were already a few months pregnant. It didn't surprise them, since Pokemon pregnancy went faster than humans.

The dresses did stretch a bit due to their stomachs, but didn't look close to ripping. Besides they still looked hot, especially with their bigger breasts that showed stains on the nipple part of their dresses. It turned them on even more, however also meant they couldn't go as hard.

Some of them walked up and decided to rub their stomachs, being proud of their work. Some that had gone up decided to rub their larger busts, knowing what they were full of and couldn't wait to try them.

They placed the two of on their backs and uncovered their breasts. Then they started thrusting inside their vaginas at a gentle pace while also sucking their lactating boobs. Even if they were sex slaves, the Hypnos didn't want to hurt the children inside of them since they did want reproduce in a way.

Their minds, memory, and sense of freedom was permanently stolen from them. The Hypnos made Serena and Grace believe they only existed to serve them as incubators and 'mates' and nothing more. No one would find them and no one would help them recover from this.

If they could, maybe they could capture some more girls with other outfits and make them 'mates' for them to have fun with. If human girls like these two felt this good, especially being a mother and her young daughter, they got curious as to what other human girls would feel like.

And their moaning was music to the Pokemon's ears, so that was another thing they could take pleasure in. While they were thinking, they were still thrusting in the girls before they made them sit up and two other Hypnos shoved their dicks inside their mouths. Their tongues already at work.

They always enjoyed using their bodies in every possible way they could even during times like this. So, with these two already in their grasp, they were planning on getting some more girls who might be easily as hot.

With that being said, they had already made up their minds after experiencing these two. Hypnosis can be more powerful than one might think, and in the wrong hands they could cause trouble. At first the Pokemon just wanted to get rid of trouble during mating season. Now, they couldn't care less about being the villains.


End file.
